Destra Majjo
Destra Majjo appeared in 2018 TV series called Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. Destra Majjo (デストラ・マッジョ Desutora Majjo) is the bodyguard of Dogranio Yaboon who is both smart and powerful. Destra Majjo was accompanying his boss Dogranio Yaboon when he seized the Lupin Collection, an assembly of immensely powerful items collected by the legendary thief Arsène Lupin. Arriving in the Gangler mansion with Yaboon, he needs to physically restrained the gang members and physician Goche Ru Medou to wish Dogranio a happy 999th birthday. Standing by his boss, Destra witnessed the destruction of Garatt Nargo. Witnessing Namero Bacho sculpt a statue of Dogranio, Destra disputed Goche's favoring his blatant method only for Dogranio to share his sentiment. To their shock, the statue was later destroyed in Namero's battle with PatKaiser, leaving only the feet. When Goche asked Dogranio to purchase some of the human subjects acquired by Rabroom Jaws for her, Destra scornfully told her to buy her own. Dogranio, however, abided as such trades were part of running a gang. Growing curious about the Lupin Collection, Destra realized that there was some difference between the treasures possessed by the Gangler with that of the humans. Learning from an informant that the GSPO was transporting two pieces to their Japan Branch, Destra sought to investigate them and so summoned his old henchman Bundorute Peggy to intercept them behind Dogranio's back. When confronted by Goche on the matter, Destra divulged his plan and scoffed at the thought he could betray his master. However, the two pieces, Cyclone Dial Fighter and Trigger Machine Biker, fell into the possession of Patren 1gou and Lupin Red respectively, at which point Destra came to Earth to confront Peggy for his failure before engaging the remaining Patrangers 2gou and 3gou with Lupinrangers Blue and Yellow. Though easily a match for all four of them, Destra found that his opportunity was lost as Peggy had abandoned him while Lupin Red made off with both Collection pieces. Before returning to the Back World, Destra summoned a giant Goram to reclaim the pieces. He seems to take his job as Dogranio's bodyguard very seriously, not letting anyone get to close to him, and only doing so when Dogranio tells him it's alright. He also has a mutually antagonistic view of Goche, getting visibly angry with her when she requests things from Dogranio. But from the other side Destra really interested in Lupin Collection. He trying to understand what a difference between Gangler and human pieces, and he manages to find out and even uses Human pieces as last resort, in form of Victory and Siren Striker with Goche's assistance, thus making both the Lupinrangers and Patrangers having hard times as well as destroying most of Japan in a single strike. Destra is shown to be extremely durable as well, as he only gets destroyed for good by the cooperation of Lupinrangers and Patrangers in the form of Good Cool Kaiser VSX. Dogranio in return also views Destra as the best 'right hand' ever and silently mourns his death. Powers and Abilities * Strength: Destra possess tremendous strength that made him revered by the other Ganglers. * Skilled Fighter: In addition to his raw strength, Destra was an excellent fighter, able to take on several enemies at once and still be the unquestionable winner. * Durability: Due to his armor, Destra's body is so durable that not even an all-out finisher of Patren Ugou, Super Lupin X, Super Lupin Red, Lupin Blue and Lupin Yellow combined could destroy him. * Portal Creation: Like other Gangler generals, he could open a portal between his dimension and Earth. * Near Future Prediction: Due to having the VictoryStriker equipped in his safe, Destra is able to predict the opponent moves. This ability is lost after Patren X claims Victory Striker from Destra Safe. * Gravity Manipulation: Due to having the SirenStriker equipped in his safe, Destra is able to manipulate the gravity that surrounds him either making his enemies stuck to the ground or fly in the air. Destra could also make a durable barrier to either reflects opponent attacks or pull the opponents to him from this ability as well. This ability is lost after Patren #1 claims Siren Striker from Destra's Safe, with Lupin Red's cooperation. Arsenals * Destlauncher (デストランチャー Desutoranchā): He carries a large war hammer, which is also a rocket launcher. ** Missiles: When flipped to the launcher side, Destra can fire multiple missiles from the Destlauncher. ** Explosion: When he slams the red button side, Destra can cause multiple explosion powerful enough to decimate an entire city. * Goram Grenade: Destra also carries special grenades capable of creating a Goram. * Ammo Belts: With the ammo belts around his forearms, Destra can fire Gatling rounds at his enemies. * Hidden Artillery: As a last resort, Destra can release the four red pins on his body, which ejects the armor on his torso and arms to reveal two six-barreled missile launchers, four four-barreled Gatling guns, two rocket launchers, and an energy cannon that fires a violet-colored energy beam. Gallery Far away Au loin Slingshot.png|"Far away/Au loin" Slingshot A Stroke of luck Le coup de chance Millitary Tracking Device.png|"A Stroke of luck/Le coup de chance" Millitary Tracking Device VictoryStriker.png|VictoryStriker SirenStriker.png|SirenStriker Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dinosaurs Category:Reptiles Category:Cyborgs Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters Portrayed by Yūji Ueda Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2018 Category:Super Sentai Universe Category:Psychic Creatures